Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Characters
All characters are generated based on a basic template. Character bonuses only modify this template, expanding starting kits and applying some changes to starting stats and their growth rates. All stat growth bonuses are applied without taking first level into account, so even if it is said that Warrior receives bonus strength on every 10th level, actually his strength is increased only on levels 11, 21 and 31. All of the percentile increases listed here are additive, so when a character is said to get +1% to an attribute, it actually means that this attribute will grow from 110% to 111%, not to 111,1%. Template Starting equipment * backpack * key ring * ration of food x1 * waterskin (5/5) * oil lamp Character stats * 25 HP (+2 per level and +2 per potion of Strength, Warrior has more and Acolyte less) * 10 strength (Warrior has more and Acolyte less) * 10 accuracy (+1 per level, Acolyte has more and Scholar less) * 5 dexterity (+1 per level, Brigand has more and Warrior less) * 15 magic power (formerly magic skill, +1 per level, Scholar has more and Brigand less) * 100% attunement (formerly willpower, Scholar has more and Brigand less) * 100% perception (Acolyte has more and Scholar less) * 100% stealth (Brigand has more and Warrior less) Warrior Description * This heir of once noble and famous bloodline seeks glory and fortune is an expert in using heavy equipment. Bonus strength allows him to use stronger weapons and armors much earlier and to use even heaviest of them without any significant penalties. * Besides, increased amount of health gives him increased survivability. Many debuffs are applied depending on maximum amount of health (vs damage dealt). Health regeneration rate is not increased though, so warrior usually requires longer rest to fully recover from last combat. * But his main disadvantage is his low dexterity and stealth, which makes warrior quite vulnerable to magical assault. All of these gimmicks make him somewhat reliant on additional sources of food, healing and magical resistance than other classes. Starting equipment * short sword * round shield * studded armor * armorer's kit (3/3) Character stats * +1 strength (+1 per every 10 levels) * +5 health (+1 per every 3 levels and +1 per every potion of Strength) * -5 dexterity (-1 per every 3 levels) * -25% stealth Scholar Description * This wise man spent all his life on acquisition of knowledge. Years in dusty and dimly lit libraries took his toll on his senses and certainly did nothing to improve his combat skills. However, his willpower and wisdom is everything he needs to retrieve the Amulet. * These years did, however, grant him much clearer understanding of the natural processes and mystical arts. Combat wands in his hands are much more accurate and his knowledge of the oldest meditation practices allows him to recharge wands in his inventory much faster than usual. * All in all, scholar has to rely on wands to succeed, but thankfully that's the area in which he specializes. He is not as effective in melee (and especially in ranged) combat, though, and he better always be prepared for unexpected traps and sudden ambushes. Starting equipment * quarterstaff * wand of Magic Missile (2/2) * mystic robe * scroll of Raise Dead x1 * arcane battery (3/3) Character stats * +10% attunement (+1% per every 2 levels) * +5 magic power (+1 per every 3 levels) * -5 accuracy (-1 per every 3 levels) * -25% perception Brigand Description * Child of the streets, Brigand heard a lots of stories about the Dungeon. Bad stories. The kind of stories with which old hags scare their grandchildren. He'd never come near this place by his own volition. However, sometimes we have to choose between two evils... * Brigand is a ruthless and efficient combatant. Why try to take your foes head-on if you can lure them into an ambush or even kill them in their sleep? He excels in stealth and evasion, but that forces him to rely on equipment which doesn't negate these qualities. * However, brigand is a simple man, and simple minds are often scared of the unknown. And what is less knowable than mystical arts? Brigand despises all magic-users, an even if he is willing to use their tools from time to time, he is hardly effective at that. Starting equipment * dagger * throwing knives x10 * rogue garb * ring of Shadows +0 * whetstone (3/3) Character stats * +10% stealth (+1% per every 2 levels) * +5 dexterity (+1 per every 3 levels) * -5 magic power (-1 per every 3 levels) * -25% attunement Acolyte Description * From the very childhood, Acolyte was often visited by divine insights and felt things which were to happen. However, as the time went, these visions started to become dark and menacing, tainted by the evil which lurks downs there in the Dungeon. Whatever it is, it must be stopped. * However, the price for such keen intuition was harsh - weak and sickly, Acolyte only barely managed to survive her birth. Her strength is lower than usual, and her health grows much slower than normal. She is not incapable of melee combat, but she is more vulnerable than most. * Combination of physical and spiritual training allow her to keep her aim true even in the toughest situations. Improved accuracy means that her ranged attacks are more effective, and that she can rely on combo attacks for extended periods of time. Starting equipment * sling * bullets x30 * elven cloak * Empty bottles x3 * crafting kit (3/3) Character stats * +10% perception (+1% per every 2 levels) * +5 accuracy (+1 per every 3 levels) * -5 health (-1 per every 3 levels and -1 per potion of Strength) * -1 strength * 1 bonus magic power on every 6th level. Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon